To Kill a King
by RuletheWord
Summary: Lukas wakes up in a snowy meadow with no recollection of who he is, or who he was. A group of vikings find him and take him under their wing, and under the guidance of their leader Matthias, as they travel across the border to kill a king, he might just find himself again. M for later content. DenNor DenmarkxNorway


**Chapter One**

* * *

It was cold. That was all that Lukas understood as he lay face first in a pile of snow. He was unsure how long he had been there, and he had no clue how he had gotten there. There was only one thing he was sure of, and that was that it was cold. The soft cotton of his shirt clung to his pale skin and with a groan he moved to sit up, skin chilled to the bone. Everything was white, he observed. He was unable to see any foot prints from him coming or someone going and he shook his head, a pile of snow falling softly to the ground. It must've snowed while he had been out.

He shivered and sighed, clutching his arms and standing to head off in the direction of the sun. He knew it would be best at this point to start moving. He didn't want to freeze and maybe he'd come across a village. The sun was sinking over the horizon and with a cold shudder he stopped. What was he doing? He couldn't just leave the place he'd been left, maybe someone would come looking for him. He settled for pacing back and forth across his little meadow. It was the best he could do to keep warm.

After a moment he began to wonder why he wasn't wearing a coat, and why his clothes were as thin as they were.

"What is going on." It was more of a statement than a question, his voice moving quietly through the hills. He prayed to God there were no wolves that night. After a long while of pacing, Lukas grew tired, his footsteps slowing, feet feeling like lead. The sun was nearly past the landscape and he sighed, halting his movements. There was no point losing all his energy when he had no food to replenish it. After a moment of thought his survival instincts kicked in. Unlike everything else it seemed he hadn't forgotten those. He grabbed a stick that was lodged in a pile of snow and shook it off, locating a large Pine and beginning to bang at the branches until all the snow fell at the great thick trunk.

Lukas didn't say anything, only frowned as he climbed into the tree. At least he'd be free of snow. He carefully lodged himself inbetween two branches, his head resting against the trunk. His legs were frozen, hands a strange purlpling color and he stuck them under his shirt, searching for any warmth on his person. Finding none he sighed, eyes shutting. At this rate he'd be dead by morning. Lukas began to doze off despite the cold, his eyes heavy in the freezing cold.

...

Matthias reigned in his team of horses the men behind him slowing to a stop with him. The air was thick with breath as he dismounted. He had seen something perched in a tree. Possibly a large bird. As he went closer to the 'bird' his eyes widened. It wasn't a bird that he was seeing, it was a man. A rather pale man wearing hardly anything. His skin was purple with cold and Matthias hurried towards the figure, climbing up and carefully dislodging him.

"Sven." He ordered, voice gruff from lack of use for anything other than calling back to his men and team. A man with pale blond hair and a long untidy beard walked forward.

"What?" He sighed, hands fluttering at his sides in order to convey he was ready to assist.

"Catch." Matthias carefully lowered the other man into Sven's arms and climbed down. "Tell them to start up camp here, we need a tent right now for this man. And a fire. Start a fire. Aran, start a fire." He called. Matthias usually wasn't this panicked, but the man in front of him was getting more purple by the minute and that scared him.

When a fire had been started Matthias took the man from Sven, curling the smaller man against his fur covered chest. Seeing that the other one wasn't warming fast enough he removed his own coat, wrapping him up in it and tucking the frozen fingers under his second fur skin.

Lukas awoke several hours later, feeling slightly better but still feeling cold. His eyes fluttered open and he jumped in surprise eyes wide in fear.

"Who are you. Where am I?" He pulled away from the man in alarm, nearly stumbling into the fire. Matthias's blue eyes were steel and he tugged on his lapels.

"Careful. That coat cost eighteen rabbits their lives."

Lukas stared at him, carefully moving from the flames. "Who are you?" He hissed, his usually nearly emotionless face contorted in both fear and alarm.

"Matthias Kohler." He held out his hand in a form of greeting and Lukas hesitantly took it.

"Who are you?"

Lukas looked confused for a moment and fumbled around for words.

"I... I don't know."

Matthias raised an eyebrow and pulled him back against him. "It's cold. "

Lukas nodded feeling entirely uncomfortable with the situation but extremely glad for the warmth. After a moment he got more comortable against the warm furs, eyes shutting once more. Matthias allowed the man to sleep until a tent was set for him. He piled half of his own furs into it and wrapped the man up warmly, retiring to bed. They'd be back in his village the next day and he wanted to get some good rest.

Matthias slept fully through the night his body resting in the warm tent. Lukas didn't wake up til early the next day and pulled the furs closer to his body, hoping to retain warmth. He wasn't sure how much longer these strange men would keep him and he sighed glancing down at his hands. It was a weird feeling looking down at your own body and not recognizing it. He supposed that came with losing his memories. With a sighe he looked down, shyly glancing across his own body, trying to confirm what he looked like. Lean legs, pale skin, his eyes roamed up and he flushed, not quite sure when he would affirm what that area looked like. His eyes soon caught on something he was wearing.

Nestled in the rich dark brown fur of the coat he was wearing, practically hidden by his thin now dry shirt was a leather belt, inscribed in it with a delicate touch was a name. His name.

"Lukas" he sighed out loud, pleased with the feel of it rolling off his tongue. "Lukas," he repeated, voice soft. His eyes fluttered across himself once more, seeming to connect his name with his body. After he had formally introduced himself to well, himself, he reclined on the soft furs, eyes fluttering shut.

"Mr. Norge." A man said quietly at the flap of his tent. A little confused at the name, Lukas sat up, looking at him eyes searching but face completely emotionless.

"We need to take down your tent now. We'll be leaving for the village soon."

Still completely confused as to what the burly blonde haired man was saying he nodded, standing and crawling out into the cold. He was extremely thankful for the coat that had been placed on him by the other big man he had met. That one had had a name hadn't he? What was it... As he contemplated this, four large heavily clothed men began tearing down his tent, bundling up the furs inside with the thick water proof canvas and tossing it into a large cart being pulled by sixteen beautiful horses.

"Breakfast will be ready in a few minutes Mr. Norge." The man explained, kind brown eyes holding a little edge. Lukas passed it off as unease for having to take care of a complete stranger.

"Who are you?" He questioned, eyebrows raised, hands fumbling to stick in the warm pockets of his much too large coat.

"Sven." The man answered, leaving off a last name for some odd reason. Lukas nodded, hands slowly warming though his cheeks and nose did not.

"Where's..." His voice trailed off as he tried to think of his name. "where's Matthias?"

"O'er there by the fire." Sven shrugged in the right direction and eyed him carefully. "You...You don't remember anything up til now? Last night Matthias said you couldn't even recall your name."

"I don't remember..." Lukas nodded, mind elsewhere as he began plodding through the snow. Matthias glanced up as the loud crunching sound neared him. It was the distinct sound of someone who was unused to moving through snow.

"Good morning Mr. Norge." He hummed distractedly as he poked at the flames. A very large animal was dangling over the fire and two other men were holding it on sticks and spinning it so it cooked every inch.

"Good morning." Lukas knelt beside him in the snow, moving a bit to try and not get himself wet. He had definitely had enough of snow in his clothes.

"We're heading to a village today. We'll be staying for a day maybe two." Matthias's cold blue eyes calculated the man before him. Taking in the slim stature with a smirk, his eyes glancing over the fair and sharp features, ice blue meeting a pale blue purple, the color the northern lights often decided to be. "You can stay in the village or you can come with us. The choice is yours." He poked the flames once more, eyes dark as a small flicker of remorse seemed to wash over him. It was gone so quickly Lukas was unsure it had even been there.

"Where are you headed?" The question was more out of curiosity than anything. He didn't recall the names of any towns or mountains or even the countries nearby.

"The kingdom of Norge, right across the border." Matthias explained, training his eyes over the slender man's face, looking for any sort of recognition. He saw none and sighed.

"You call me after the name of a kingdom?" Lukas's countenance didn't change and he looked at Matthias in curiosity unsure what that might be.

"By your state of dress we all just assumed that's where you're from... And no offense, but you definitely don't look like you come from here. Your figure first of all hints at a life where food was handed to you on a silver platter. There is no such luxury in Danmark. We have to fight for our meals."

Lukas nodded, unsure if he should be offended or not. Deciding not to be he sighed, squeezing his hands in the warm pockets, trying to absorb even more warmth.

"Why are you heading to Norge?" He asked, teetering slightly to the side, unused to balancing.

"We're on a mission."

"A mission?"

"Yes." Matthias nodded and removed his heavily fur lined helmet, dusting off the snow. What sprang from under it was a great spiky mop of wheat colored hair, the same color as his beard except it looked softer. Much softer.

"What's your mission?" Matthias raised an eyebrow, eyes piercing into his and assessing how trustworthy he was.

"To kill the king of Norge."

Lukas looked at him in shock, jaw dropping a little. "you... You're going to kill someone?"

Matthias gave him a kurt nod, "The Kingdom of Norge has prospered long enough, it is time that he shared his riches with our kingdom. We have starved for far too long."

Lukas nodded, pale blonde hair curling against his cheek. "That sounds reasonable."

"If we kill their king and force them to obey our laws, we can share all the resources and our countries will unite."

The fair haired norwegian nodded, folding his hands in his lap. "I wish you luck. I truly do." Matthias nodded, a wide smile shining across his lips.

"Thank you Mr. Norge." He ruffled Lukas's hair, the smile still on his lips. "Would you... Would you like to help?"

Lukas seemed to contemplate the question. He didn't recall anything from his past and hoping that his future wouldn't be as blank as his past was he nodded, "I'll help as best I can." With an even wider grin Matthias stood, grabbing onto the smaller man's shoulders and shaking him in delight.

"This is wonderful news!" He firmly kissed both of his cheeks, the rough bristle of his beard strangely comforting.

"I don't know how much I can help..."

"You'll help tremendously. I already know exactly how to use you." His grin switched to more of a smirk and he kissed both of his cheeks again, spinning him around jollily. "As soon as we get to the village we are going to go drinking. " He grinned again and finally set him down, steadying him as he wobbled a little on his feet.

They ate breakfast and headed off on their journey, the air cold as icicles. Lukas was positioned behind Sven on the back of his horse, his hands gripping tightly at the back of his coat to hold on as they rode. It took nine hours for them to see the lights in the distance and the horses quickened their pace, expecting the warmth of a warm stable and oats. Lots of oats. It was pitch dark when they rode into the village, they were welcomed with cheers from the villagers who all seemed to know what their quest was about.

After their horses were tethered and their supplies hidden and locked away in a secure place, they retired to a large wooden building where their furs and bedrolls were already rolled out for them.

"Tonight we rest." Matthias hummed, gesturing at the make shift bed rolls, "tomorrow we drink." That declaration was met with a roar of approval and men began settling down, pulling off unnecessary layers until they were in their under garments and covered in furs. Lukas rubbed his arms unsure of himself or what he was supposed to do. He didn't have any of the rolls nor anything to sleep on and he quietly retired to a corner by the giant wood burning fire.

Lukas pulled his knees to his chest and rested against the wall, appreciating the warmth radiating near him. When his eyes began to flutter footsteps came to his attention.

"Mr. Norge." A gruff voice addressed him. Lukas looked up, eyes still a little foggy from his almost sleep state. Matthias looked down at him roughly, a worried sigh tracing his lips. "get up. Come share a bed roll with me." Lukas flushed and nodded, thinking it unwise to argue. "I have the furs you used last night, it'll be softer if we share." His expression was guarded but he nodded reassuringly, urging Lukas to lay on a very large pile of furs. Matthias lay down without saying anything else back to the other man as he listened carefully to the soft breathing as it slowed. When he was sure the Norwegian was asleep, he looked over at him and examined his features. He was very beautiful. After several minutes of looking at him he turned away, closing his eyes. It took only a few minutes for him to fall asleep, and when he did he was smiling.

* * *

**Hello!~ And thank you so much for checking this out. Just a few notes. This is set in an Alternate universe. Though the countries are named the same they are entirely different places, mostly due to my lack of knowledge on actual Nordic culture and also because Denmark and Norway aren't actually right by each other like they are in this fic.**

**Anyway! Thank you 3**


End file.
